Plasma arc torches are widely used in the cutting and marking of materials. A plasma torch generally includes an arc emitter (e.g., an electrode), an arc constrictor or constricting member (e.g., a nozzle) having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). The torch produces a constricted ionized jet of a gas with high temperature and high momentum. Gases used in the torch can be non-reactive (e.g., argon or nitrogen) or reactive (e.g., oxygen or air). During operation, a pilot arc is first generated between the arc emitter (cathode) and the arc constrictor (anode). Generation of the pilot arc can be by means of a high frequency, high voltage signal coupled to a DC power supply and the torch or by means of any of a variety of contact starting methods.
Known consumables suffer from a host of drawbacks both before and during a cutting operation. Before a cutting operation, selecting and installing the correct set of consumables for a particular cutting task can be burdensome and time-consuming. During operation, current consumables encounter performance issues such as failing to effectively dissipate and conduct heat away from the torch and failing to maintain proper consumable alignment and spacing. Furthermore, current consumables include substantial amounts of expensive materials, such as Copper and/or Vespel™, which leads to significant manufacturing costs and inhibits their widespread commercialization, production and adoption. What is needed is a new and improved consumable platform that decreases manufacturing costs, increases system performance (e.g., heat conduction, component alignment, cut quality, consumable life, variability/versatility, etc.) and eases installation and use of consumables by end users.